


The Conference

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [13]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BruBabs Smut, Desktop Has A New Meaning, Desktop Smut, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, No Bra, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Underwear Destruction, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: When one is summoned to a conference at Wayne Enterprises,Be prompt, and dress for success.Ensure that Mr. Bruce Wayne is pleased.He will assure your satisfaction as well.Or - Bruce and Barbara get kinky in his conference room.Bruce loves the scent of a woman, Barbara heats his soul.





	The Conference

 

* * *

 

 He inhaled her fragrance deeply like an aphrodisiac.

 

He loved the scent of a woman, especially Barbara's.

 

She moaned softly as she felt his warm breath on her bare thighs.

 

His hands were busy teasing her nipples as his mouth kissed its way up her legs towards paradise.

 

The hard surface of the ornate conference table underneath was forgotten as Bruce worked his magic, making her clench and unclench as he touched, mouthed, and nibbled on her inner thighs, heading steadily upward.

 

**_"Bru-u-uce!"_ **

 

She drew out his name like a prayer, perhaps praying that he would soon bring her to the climax that she craved and needed.

 

He tossed off her shoes and sucked each little toe into his mouth one at a time as he licked them, then sucked on her feet.

 

That felt so erotic!

 

He teased her legs working his way as though he were mapping her body and soon cupped her ass in his hands giving it a little squeeze.

 

 

**_"Wait, Bruce, I have an idea. I think you'll like this one."_ **

 

Usually, Barbara surrendered complete control during their secret rendezvous, but she'd been thinking of this since last time.

 

She moved further onto the table, positioning them both for simultaneous pleasure.

 

Now she could tease his manhood as he teased her core.

 

 _ **"Oh!"**_ He found it all very erotic.

 

He was surprised at how quickly she had him out of his briefs, her lips and tongue and hands were driving him insane.

 

He started losing his usual brand of cool control as she used him like a lollypop, slowly licking up the sides and then sucking on the end.

 

She held the root in her hands, moving them up and down in matching cadence to her mouth.

 

**_"Barbara, Oh, God!   That's so good . . .  slow down, or I'll finish too soon!"_ **

 

He growled and made a primitive, almost animal noise as she put her lips around his member and sucked him hard.

 

 ******

 

Early that morning she went to pour herself a cup of coffee and found a small gold-embossed invitation hiding in her cup.

 

It read:

 

**You are Invited to Attend a Conference This Afternoon**

**April 20 at Three O'Clock**

**Conference Room 3-B**

**Be Prepared**

**-B**

 

She had no idea how it had gotten into her cup, but then he was the world's greatest detective.

 

He would just know.

 

Maybe a mathematical formula, who knows, really?

 

She had the perfect slinky blouse to wear modestly under her blazer, one that showed her nipples perfectly once the jacket was removed.

 

She carried a binder filled with dividers and paper labeled simply 'programming' looking every bit the part of the professional.

 

That was quickly tossed aside as he remotely locked the heavy doors behind her and turned on the sound masking machine.

 

 ******

 

Her moans became more intense as he finally landed on her swollen button of nerves and worked her into a hot frenzy.

 

 ** _"Ahhhhh!"_**    She screamed as he worked his fingers deep inside her core doing God-knows-what to her, but it felt so damned good!

 

She almost forgot about his throbbing member in her mouth as her climax neared, but then he abruptly stopped.

 

 _**"Hmm?"**_ She wondered what he was up to now.

 

 _**"I want to be inside you, feel you around me."**_ He murmured.

 

He tore off her panties roughly, tossing them perfectly into the trash receptacle.

 

 **" _Again? That's the third pair this week!"_**   But it was his turn-on, so how could she deny him?

 

He slipped on a condom from his jacket, always in the right-hand pocket.

 

She always forgot how huge he was, she swore he could reach her kidneys.

 

He filled her like no other man ever could.

 

Soon their sounds became more in sync as he carried her up higher and higher with him, and the intense waves of pleasure as they climaxed left them both panting.

 

Her face was subtly sheened with perspiration, yet he didn't even break a sweat.

 

'He never does sweat unless we do it all night' she thought to herself. 'Well, he says he trains for it... don't ask me how!'

 

As they both came down from their orgasm, he held and kissed her tenderly.

 

He always did like contact after sex.

 

There were dozens of roses on her desk when she returned, and a box filled with sheer lingerie for next time.

 

She smiled to herself and got back to work.

 

 


End file.
